


Stronger together

by RedFlameHero



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Smash DLC squad, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlameHero/pseuds/RedFlameHero
Summary: When a dark force threatens your world, you need all the help you can get.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Stronger together

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic on this site and it was inspired by a comic made by kira-vera on Tumblr, so make sure to go check out her work!
> 
> With that said, I hope you like it. ^w^

It had been a good few months since the trio of Joker, Kirby and Piranha Plant had started their journey to free their friends and take down the gods of light and dark, Galeem and Dharkron who had brought the forces of evil upon their worlds.

The journey was far from easy, deserted wastelands to navigate and the constant threat of puppet fighters loomed over the small group and the question of what they’d have to face next was always in the back of their minds causing much stress. But the group took comfort in each other’s presence, at least they weren’t facing this alone.

After another long day of trudging through the various landscapes Joker stopped, sighing a little as they approached another ledge they’d have to climb down.

”Get ready for another climb, this one looks steep.”

He warned the other two, who simply gave exhausted nods in response as they went to begin their descent. However they paused upon hearing a commotion nearby, peering over the ledge to try and find the source.

The source was coming from what appeared to be a small makeshift camp, the Plant letting out a growl as he noticed three puppet fighters, Bowser, Little Mac and Zero Suit Samus, attacking a group of four strangers.

”Poyo poyo!”

Kirby cried out in alarm, tugging on Jokers sleeve as the Phantom Thief nodded, knowing exactly what the pink puffball was implying.

”Don’t worry Kirby, we’re going down to help, come on!”

He stated, grabbing both Kirby and Plant before making the climb down as fast as he could.

Meanwhile down at the camp a single Hero was left standing, Eleven the Luminary, who was desperately trying to protect his comrades who had all been taken down by the ruthless puppets. But no matter how many spells he cast or how many swings of his sword landed, these dark beings just wouldn’t go down.

Still he remained determined, but after a swing and a miss Eleven was suddenly grabbed around the neck by Bowser and slammed harshly against a wall. Desperately he tried to wriggle free, eyes widening in panic as the Koopa kings grip tightened.

”Under Lord Dharkron’s command, we will erase you from existence.”

He growled as the other two puppets approached the remaining Heros.

“ _We have no allies..._ ”

Eleven thought casting his gaze down to the floor.

“ _Is this truly the end for us... is this what fate wanted?”_

He questioned, glancing over at the others.

“ _Erdrick... Solo... Eight... I’m sorry I failed you..._ ”

Closing his eyes and preparing for the worst, Eleven was rather surprised that instead of a fatal blow, a gunshot was heard and all of a sudden Bowser stumbled backwards, dropping the Luminary to the floor.

Gasping for air he could only watch in shock as the puppet vanished into smoke, revealing a masked male stood behind him. A cry of “Poyo!” and some growling caused him to turn his attention over to the remaining two fighters, who had also been defeated by what appeared to be a sentient plant and a pink ball.

Joker watched as the stranger shakily rushed over to what he assumed to be his friends and carefully followed, hoping to talk. However he, Kirby and Plant were taken by surprise when he suddenly pointed his sword at the trio.

”S-Stay back! You’re working for the dark one aren’t you, I-I won’t let you hurt them!”

He cried as the trio calmly put their hands, and leaves, up as a sign of peace.

”Please lower your weapon, we promise we’re not your enemies, we’d rather be your allies.”

Joker stated calmly, causing Eleven to look surprised, lowering his weapon slightly.

”Allies? Hm, I thought we’d never see friendly faces around here...”

He muttered as he carefully inspected the trio, placing his sword down fully as he saw the honesty in their expressions, which caused them to let out a small sigh of relief. Kirby waddling over to hug Elevens leg as Joker began to explain the situation.

”Those beings that attacked you were called puppet fighters created by the gods of light and dark Galeem and Dharkron, they’ve invaded not only your world, but all of ours as well.”

Joker stated, gesturing to himself and the other two in his trio.

”They’ve imprisoned our friends and are spreading destruction and chaos wherever they can, we’ve made it our mission to save everyone and defeat them, but we need all the help we can get.”

The Luminary was quiet as he took this information in, patting Kirby’s head as he considered it before looking up at Joker.

”I’d need to discuss it with my friends, however the fight has left then in pretty bad condition... I’d perform a heal spell but unfortunately we used up all our mana trying to fight them off.”

At this the Plant suddenly stuck his head into one of Jokers pockets, pulling out a glass jar with a small fairy inside. Giving the plant a couple of head pats as a thank you, he picked up the jar and opened the lid.

”This should help you all feel better in no time.”

He smiled as he watched the small fairy go to work, sprinkling fairy dust over the four. Eleven was about to question it, but was pleasantly surprised when he suddenly felt his strength returning and any possible injuries healing up.

Behind him, Erdrick, Solo and Eight began to stir, groaning slightly as they slowly began to sit up. As soon as he saw his friends were ok, Eleven was moving to pull them all into a hug which they happily returned until Eight caught sight of the trio behind him, his cautious expression causing Solo and Erdrick to also take a look.

”Uh Eleven... who are they?”

Erdrick questioned as Solo reached for his sword, narrowing his eyes.

”No need to grab your weapons, they’re not enemies.”

The Luminary stated, subtly pushing Solos sword away from him, earning a small glare from the turquoise haired boy.

”And how do we know that? For all we know they could be planning a surprise attack!”

He growled, crossing his arms.

”Because these three saved our lives! If it wasn’t for them, we’d have been goners.”

Eleven responded, a pleading look in his eyes as he silently prayed his comrades would trust the trio.

”Well... enemies wouldn’t really go around saving lives...”

Eight murmured, glancing up at the other three.

”I think we should trust them.”

His response earned him a smile from Eleven, but a shocked blink from Solo.

”So what, three strangers show up, save our lives once, and we suddenly trust them? It seems to suspicious!”

Erdrick had been quiet during this small argument, but soon spoke up to voice his own opinion.

”I agree with Eight and Eleven, these guys seem trustworthy, and we need all the help we can get if we’re to save our friends.”

Solo once more tried to voice his disagreement, but was silenced by a look from the others, causing him to simply let out a frustrated huff and cross his arms.

”Fine, we can ally with them... But I’ll be keeping a close eye on them...”

A satisfied smile was given as Eleven turned around to face the trio once more, who had been anxiously but patiently waiting for their answer.

”We have decided that we will join you on this quest, as you’ve said, the more help the better.”

Kirby immediately lit up, rushing towards the nearest Hero, who happened to be Erdrick, to give him a hug. The puffballs affection caused him to look down with amusement, picking him up and holding him close as Joker gave a smile.

“I’m glad to hear that, allow us to introduce ourselves, my name is Akira but I tend to go by my code name Joker, the other two are Kirby and Piranha Plant.”

He says as he pointed to them in turn before offering a handshake which was happily accepted.

”I’m Eleven but I’m also known as the Luminary, these are my friends Erdrick, Solo and Eight.”

Eleven said as he let go, pointing to each Hero.

”A pleasure to meet you all but we best be on our way, more puppet fighters might come along and we don’t want to be here if they do.”

The group gave a nod of agreement, moving to grab their weapons before they began walking. Eleven chose to stay back a little, walking side by side with Joker before clearing his throat.

”I’m truly grateful for you saving them... I know I only called them friends but if I’m being honest, they’ve come to be more like family and if I’d lost them I wouldn’t know what do to...”

A comforting hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked up to see Joker smiling at him.

”We’re not going to let anything happen to them, or you, we’re in this together now.”

He stated before letting out a thoughtful hum.

”Now you mentioned you have mana, mind telling me about some of the spells you can use?”

At this question Eleven immediately perked up, starting to ramble about many complicated sounding spells, but Joker was more than happy to listen.

The mission to save the worlds was far from over, but with new allies, it hopefully would be just a tiny bit easier.


End file.
